


neon guts

by gift



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alternate Universe - Cowboy Bebop Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Barebacking, Begging, Bounty Hunters, Co-workers, Consensual Kink, Desperation, Dubious Morality, Emetophilia, Enthusiastic Consent, Excessive Semen, Far Future, Fetish, Frenemies, Loss of Control, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Premature Ejaculation, Pulp Science Fiction, Sex Pollen, Spaceships, Unrealistic Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gift/pseuds/gift
Summary: “Are you… okay in there?” No answer. “Hyojin?”“Changyoon,” Hyojin groans. It’s guttural and pathetic—wounded, even—and Changyoon panics, grabbing the handle and throwing the door open.What Changyoon expects is for Hyojin to be bleeding, in pain, sick, for a weird alien growth to be bulging out of his neck—something...somethingother than this.





	neon guts

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE--I _PROMISE_ \--TO WRITE SOMETHING NORMAL FOR THEM IN THE NEAR FUTURE.
> 
> I am not holding you at gunpoint to read this. The tags are a warning enough, but to be clear this is 100% consensual--it's just nasty.  
> If you do not like this kind of content or think you may not like this kind of content, don't read it! It's literally that simple. But just because you find something gross, doesn't warrant you to trash me or my writing, etc. It's a consensual fic that just happens to be gross. 
> 
> You can't kinkshame me over this. My friends do it enough. I am impenetrable.
> 
> I tagged this as Cowboy Bebop fusion because I stole place names and the ship. I didn't picture the ship like the Bebop but who cares. It was just convenient to use the names. *no creativity whatsoever*

Hyojin’s solo mission to Callisto chasing a bounty has left their spaceship the _Bebop_ in what Changyoon would describe as a chaotic state. The rest of the crew has been running around on the small asteroid colony of Tijuana for six Earth days—though they’re not in any serious danger. Changyoon is sure Wyatt catches up with the bartender at the El Ray while Minkyun and Minseok are desperately trying to track down the final part Yuto is looking for to fix _Bebop_ ’s navigational console, The Bridge. It’s a fishy black market deal, but it’s cheaper than going anywhere else. Hyojin said not to worry. “Seungjoon has everything under control.”

So that’s exactly what Changyoon has been doing: not worrying. Which has definitely led to the disaster of _Bebop_. No one has been able to get on his ass for it, especially not Hyojin. That pretty son of a bitch. He never stops. Never. Always using his position as Captain to push, shove, nag, and control. Changyoon is sick of it. Who does Hyojin think he is?

Before Changyoon can even finish his thought, the portal door opens with a mechanical swish, and Hyojin stumbles in without so much as a greeting. 

“Did you find the plant?” Changyoon asks. But Changyoon just furrows his eyebrows as he sees Hyojin rush to the hallway bathroom in a panic. No confirmation on the status of the plant? No “hello”? No “this place is a fucking mess, Changyoon”?

Changyoon throws his legs over the side of the sofa, sitting upright, and stares at the bathroom door with a glint of curiosity in his brow. A glowing “occupied” flashes electronically above the handle.

What _happened_?

Minutes pass. Changyoon isn’t sure how many. 

The door still hasn’t opened.

Changyoon pushes himself up and pads his bare feet across the cold floor before knocking on the door.

“Are you… okay in there?” No answer. “Hyojin?”

“ _Changyoon_ ,” Hyojin groans. It’s guttural and pathetic—wounded, even—and Changyoon panics, grabbing the handle and throwing the door open. 

What Changyoon expects is for Hyojin to be bleeding, in pain, sick, for a weird alien growth to be bulging out of his neck—something... _something_ other than this.

Hyojin seems to have pulled off most of his clothes. He’s on his knees, boxer briefs stretched around them, as he reclines to the side, right arm hugging the bowl of the toilet and left hand on his flushed cock. He’s filthy and his face is pink. Body covered in a sheen of glistening sweat and what Changyoon only assumes is multi-colored sweet smelling vomit. His thighs are covered in semen, and Changyoon feels embarrassed looking at him. His mouth is slack, forehead sweaty, and he pulls his bottom lip into his messy mouth with his teeth as he fists his leaking cock desperately. Right in fucking front of Changyoon. Changyoon feels himself starting to get hard over the sight. You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding.

Changyoon is struck speechless, only able to offer a wide-eyed stare as his fingers rest delicately against the door handle.

“ _Changyoon_ ,” Hyojin cries again, and Changyoon’s cock reads it differently instead of how his head had originally supplied. Hyojin just strokes his cock with his already come covered hand. His dick looks so angry and full that it seems painful. “Help me, damn—it,” he chokes out between sobs. 

Changyoon’s brain short circuits. “Help… you? Wh-what do you need me to do?” Changyoon walks over to the small tub and attempts to turn the valves of the faucet. 

Hyojin grabs the leg of his pants with weak fingers, and Changyoon stops. “That’s not going to help,” he tells him.

“What the hell do you want me to do, then?!” Changyoon yells, panicking. “What happened? Was it that plant?”

“I shouldn’t have brought it into my zipcraft uncovered,” Hyojin begins explaining, moving his hand back to his cock. Changyoon’s insides churn at the sight, and his cock hardens even more. This is… so fucked up. “I barely made it here before going insane.” 

Changyoon sinks to his knees beside Hyojin and he’s not sure what compelled him. Hyojin fists himself faster and his head falls forward as he lets out a soft grunt, coming all over his hand. Changyoon can’t help himself but watch, but he assumes it’s over.

“Let’s just… get you cleaned up, yeah?” Changyoon says, taking Hyojin’s arm to throw around his own shoulders in attempt to get him to stand. Hyojin’s cock is still pathetically hot and hard. Changyoon can’t believe his hungry eyes, and his own hard dick is now nudged uncomfortably against his thigh. “We can talk about it when this…,” Changyoon gesticulates with his hands, “is over.”

Hyojin lets out a shaky breath. “You don’t understand,” he says, voice faltering. He stands up with Changyoon’s help. Changyoon attempts to guide him to the shower. “Changyoon,” he breathes out, whimpering. Changyoon’s cock is pulsing shamefully in his pants, and he just wants this to pass so he can beat off in his bedroom in peace. And forget he ever had to witness this—or save the image for a desperate time. 

“What? What? _What?!_ ” Changyoon is getting frustrated, and Hyojin doesn’t even seem to care about his insolence.

“ _Changyoon_ ,” Hyojin cries more desperately. “ _Please_.” 

Changyoon’s chest tightens. “‘Please’ what? Hyojin, you’re freaking me out.” This can’t be happening.

“It’s so hot it feels like I’m going to die,” Hyojin says, but it sounds more like it was said to the ether than to Changyoon. “It’s so hot. _Please_. It hurts,” he says breathlessly. 

Changyoon swallows, and suddenly he’s aware what Hyojin is asking for. 

“Oh my God,” Changyoon lets out. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Just this once,” Hyojin assures him. “Just this once please. I need help. I need you to help me.”

And Changyoon’s guts twist at _I need you_. 

Changyoon lets out stupidly, “I-In here?” He looks around the small gleaming white bathroom. It’s cramped, but Hyojin seems desperate enough. Is he agreeing to fuck Hyojin? His _team leader_? 

“Room,” he says. “My room.” He tries to pull Changyoon forward out of the bathroom. “I can’t stand on my own for too long.” And Changyoon knows the small ship toilets can’t withstand their weight. Wyatt and Minseok are proof enough that it isn’t a good idea. Changyoon and Hyojin make a team effort to pull Hyojin’s boxer-briefs back up, and Hyojin hisses and whimpers at the sticky fabric over-stimulating him.

“I got you,” Changyoon says, walking to Hyojin’s room, supporting Hyojin with one around his waist. This situation doesn’t feel real. Changyoon can’t picture what’s about to happen next. His brain only supplies the image of him dumping Hyojin onto his bed, asking if he needs anything, and closing the door behind him when Hyojin says no. And that will be the end of that. And Changyoon can get in his messy bed and pretend like none of this happened. 

Hyojin enters the passcode for his bedroom door and it swishes open. Changyoon guides Hyojin to the bed and lets him fall down onto it gently, knees pressing into the mattress first before he does so. Hyojin is careful of his cock and rolls onto his back.

“Do you need anything else?” Changyoon asks, trying to force the scene to go only how his brain can predict, glancing behind him at the now shutting door. Hyojin probably wasn’t serious. No way.

Hyojin furrows his eyebrows at Changyoon, forehead sweaty. “Will you stop being shy?” Hyojin hooks his fingers into his boxer-briefs and peels them past his erect cock. Changyoon closes his eyes and feels himself about to chuckle at this entire situation. “I know you’ve—wanted to fuck me—since we were cadets,” Hyojin says out of breath. His hand immediately flies to his cock and he closes his eyes, throwing his head back.

Changyoon snorts. “You’re sure being cocky for someone in your current situation.”

“Changyoon,” Hyojin says quietly, desperately. Hyojin squeezes the head of his wet cock and Changyoon bites the skin of his lip. Why hasn’t he just left yet? “Please help me.” Hyojin points his toes out trying to grasp the sides of Changyoon’s legs. He looks so pathetic, so desperate, dirty and come covered. Begging for it. “I _need_ for you to fuck me,” he gasps out, digging his thumb into the head of his dick. 

Changyoon closes his eyes, a short breath coming out of his nose, and he pulls his shirt over his head before throwing it to Hyojin’s floor. 

“Oh, thank God,” Hyojin groans, and it goes straight to Changyoon’s dick. 

Changyoon grips the button of his jeans. “Where’s the lube?” he asks, hastily pulling the button open and the zipper down. He shoves them down with his hands, then his with his feet, as he stumbles stupidly to the bedside drawer.

“Middle drawer,” he says. 

Changyoon pulls it open too fast, the contents inside sloshing loudly against the wooden insides, and he sees an unmistakable small black bottle right in view. He grabs it and returns to Hyojin, settling on his haunches, Hyojin’s curved, leaking dick in a perfect, personal view. It’s almost tantalizing enough to Changyoon that he wants to taste him.

Hyojin pulls his sticky thighs apart and pulls his legs up, gripping the backs of his knees. “Come on, quickly,” he begs. 

Changyoon swallows and licks his lips at the sight. Hyojin’s hole twitches, and Changyoon attempts to mentally prepare himself for what’s about to happen. His chest is swarming with nervous energy and his face flushes at the thought of Hyojin around him. Changyoon squirts a liberal amount of lubricant onto his fingers.

“Is it okay to put my finger inside?” Changyoon settles onto his knees.

“Yes, please,” Hyojin lets out, voice frustrated. 

Changyoon presses his lubed fingertip against Hyojin’s rim and watches it clench and relax obscenely before he pushes it inside. Hyojin lets out a shaking sigh, chest rising and vibrating with it, as Changyoon reaches his final knuckle. Hyojin is abnormally hot around his finger, and he can only imagine what this burning heat is going to feel like around his cock. 

Hyojin lets go of the back of his knees and lets his feet settle onto the bed so he can grip his dirty hands into the sheets. Changyoon crooks his finger only once, and Hyojin’s back arches with a gasp as he comes himself in spurts across his abdomen.

Holy shit. “It was that easy?” Changyoon asks, smirking.

“Changyoon,” he begs, “just please keep going.”

“Is this what you’re like during sex? Needy, desperate, and _easy_?” Changyoon digs his pointer finger inside deeper, and it feels like Hyojin’s insides are melting. Changyoon’s hard cock presses embarrassingly against the waistband of his boxers. 

“Needy and desperate? _Easy?_ ” Hyojin scoffs. “You try being trapped in a zipcraft for two hours with a weird horny plant.” Hyojin is trying his best to counter Changyoon, Changyoon can tell, but his skin is flushed and his words come out heavy and breathless. Changyoon will admit he feels bad for him.

“Sounds like a good time,” Changyoon smirks, pulling out his finger to the tip and pushing the second alongside it. 

“Yeah, it got your fingers inside of me, didn’t it.” Hyojin clenches around them. Changyoon would be lying if he said he hadn’t been wanting this and it seems Hyojin is well aware of it. Even sounds like he’s been wanting it for a while himself.

Changyoon rolls his eyes and pushes his fingers deeper. “What’s up with the side effects? Don’t tell me. ‘It only wears off with another person’s fluids,’ or some ridiculous shit.”

“Are you—” Hyojin’s breath hitches at a particularly deep thrust. “—an idiot? Did you learn that from hentai?”

“Oh, now you’re just trying to hurt my feelings, Captain.” Changyoon pulls his fingers apart inside of Hyojin back-to-back-to-back, stretching him and teasing him in one motion. “Talking to me like this when you were begging me so pitifully before. With my _fingers_ inside of you.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Hyojin cries out, and his knees point inward. Changyoon just barely grazed his prostate, he could feel it. Changyoon is surprised Hyojin didn’t come again.

“Do you want a third finger?”

“No, I want your cock in me,” Hyojin cries out, voice hoarse. “Fuck me, come on.”

Changyoon curls his fingers one last time before pulling out. He watches Hyojin’s lubed rim contract, and Hyojin whines one more time. “I got _it_ ,” Changyoon chastises. But his guts tumble nervously over this whole thing. “What’s your favorite position?” Changyoon asks, finally stepping out of his boxers. His cock curves freely towards his navel, swollen tip wet with precome already. 

Hyojin rolls his eyes and huffs, legs falling off the bed, and turns onto his stomach.

“Oh, _ho_ ,” Changyoon says, marveling Hyojin as he press his knees into the mattress. “This is surprising,” he tells him. 

Hyojin presses his cheek into the bed before using his fingers to pull himself apart, rim twitching. Changyoon swallows the gathered saliva in his mouth, fighting back the absurd urge to bite into Hyojin’s hot flesh. “Changyoon,” Hyojin pleads. 

Changyoon takes the bottle of lubricant and squeezes what he can onto his palm before coating his cock. The lubricant stings, a shocking coolness on his pathetically hard dick, and he lets out a ragged breath as he fists the shaft. “You’ve said my name more in the last five minutes than you have in the last two weeks,” he tells him, chuckling. “I like hearing it,” he says quietly, voice rough. 

Hyojin’s sac tightens, cock twitching, and he lets out a high pitched sound from his throat.

Changyoon eyes widen. “Did you just… dry orgasm? Over that? How many times did you come in the bathroom?” Hyojin presses his forehead into the mattress and complains, but it’s too muffled for Changyoon to hear it. He puts his firm hands onto Hyojin’s ass and he squeezes him. “Your body temp is really high,” Changyoon comments. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Hyojin’s hips swivel. “ _Yes_ ,” he whimpers, voice cracking. “If I didn’t, I would use whatever’s in that bottom drawer,” he lets out, hands falling to the mattress. Hyojin pushes himself up, supporting himself on his palms. Awesome. What a great image to have, Changyoon thinks. A fucked out Hyojin getting himself off. Great, just something to haunt him every time he beats off in his room or in the bathroom. As if them fucking now won’t be enough to make him come himself instantly at the thought of it in the future. 

“Honestly, I wanna hear you beg some more,” Changyoon chuckles. 

“Haven’t I enough,” Hyojin says more as a statement than a question, head falling forward. 

“Yeah,” Changyoon says, gripping his cock with one hand on Hyojin’s ass. “Maybe if you weren’t in dire need of being fucked,” he says sarcastically. He circles his thumb on the sweaty flesh before pulling at Hyojin’s rim. Hyojin lets out a small noise. Changyoon hesitates. “This isn’t… going to hurt you right? You came so many times already.”

“Changyoon,” Hyojin whines, chin tucking to his neck. “I promise you I can unfortunately come again. And again and again.” Hyojin shakes his hips, searching stupidly for Changyoon’s cock, attempting to let his rim catch the tip of it. “I just need you inside,” he sobs manically. “I need you inside so bad. I’m going crazy.”

Changyoon chest caves in at that, breath stolen from him. Blood rushes painfully in Changyoon’s already pulsing erection. “Holy fuck, Hyojin,” he says, voice winded and laced with surprise. “You’re so hot,” Changyoon admits. 

“ _Please_ ,” is all Hyojin can say. 

Changyoon swallows thickly and guides the head of swollen cock to Hyojin’s prepared hole. His cockhead makes contact with Hyojin’s rim, and it’s so warm Changyoon can’t help but close his eyes, a delicate breath falling out of his nose, as he pushes the tip inside. Hyojin’s hips are restless, and a shaky moan falls out of his mouth. 

“I’m not even in halfway. Don’t come yet,” Changyoon warns him.

Hyojin wiggles his hips trying to force Changyoon’s cock in further, and Changyoon only puts both his hands back onto Hyojin’s ass, spreading him apart to watch Hyojin’s wet hole take him in centimeter by centimeter. Hyojin is so fucking hot around him, sucking him in, cock feeling like it’s melting. Changyoon can’t recall it ever feeling this sickeningly sweet and warm around his dick. He’ll be surprised if he lasts as long as Hyojin wants.

“I can’t hold myself back,” Hyojin cries out, voice small. Hyojin’s hole clenches around Changyoon’s shaft and he grunts. Changyoon sees Hyojin’s back tense and then relax, spine curving as he lurches forward, coming onto the bedding underneath him. Changyoon is embarrassed at how easily his dick twitches inside of Hyojin at the sight.

Changyoon hesitates again. “Should I stop?”

Hyojin sobs out, voice watery, “Changyoon, if you don’t _fuck_ me—” 

“I’m sorry, damn.” Changyoon slides all the way to the hilt. He tries to stop his eyes from rolling back into his head at the feeling of Hyojin around him. “Give me a—safeword then, will—ya?” Changyoon grunts out.

“Marvin,” Hyojin replies. 

Changyoon snorts. “Cute reference.” Hyojin’s rim is contracts multiple times with Changyoon buried inside him. “I’m going to start moving,” Changyoon announces. It’s agonizing to not go utterly postal inside of Hyojin—even if that’s _exactly_ what Hyojin wants, but this situation is… oddly delicate. “Repeat the safeword for me one more time.”

Hyojin chuckles softly, but mindlessly moves his hips, trying to ride Changyoon’s cock himself. It’s brain-melting. “Marvin,” he replies. 

“Alright, we’re good,” Changyoon tells him, palms against Hyojin’s ass.

He pulls out, watches his lubed cock as he does so, just until only the tip is snug inside of Hyojin before driving forward. Hyojin lets out a pathetic “Thank God” and falls onto his forearms supported by his elbows. Hyojin sucks Changyoon in, wet and _just_ right around him, and Changyoon moves his hands to grip Hyojin’s hips. 

Changyoon tries to go slow at first, tries to _will_ himself not to fuck too fast. He knows Hyojin needs this to ride out, needs this to spend him completely. His thighs hit against Hyojin’s ass, flesh rippling, and the sound is too good. Tiny moans and grunts tumble out of Hyojin’s mouth, and he reaches underneath himself to fist his cock. He doesn’t come this time, Changyoon can tell that much, and Changyoon wonders if his refractory period has _finally_ settled down after everything.

“I’m good. It’s fine,” Hyojin cries out. “Please, faster.” Hyojin’s fingers grip into the bedding. “Changyoon.”

Changyoon drapes himself across Hyojin’s feverish back, able to feel how high Hyojin’s temperature is easier, and his own skin blooms with flushed heat, stomach sweating and sticking to Hyojin. He presses a hand into the mattress and fucks into him rough and powerful, and the sob that falls out of Hyojin’s mouth is desperately loud and absolutely cosmic. 

“God, Hyojin,” Changyoon lets out, fucking deep into him. “If the crew knew how our little team leader was.” Changyoon presses his mouth into the feverish flesh of Hyojin’s back, lips delicate over the knobs of his spine, and laps at the skin, leaving a wet trail in its wake before biting into his shoulder blade. “On his knees and getting fucked from behind.” Hyojin lets out a muffled string of words and sounds into his hand until Changyoon reaches around him, pressing his hand into Hyojin’s stomach.

Hyojin lets out, breath ragged, “That’s dangerous.” He sounds so tired and fucked out, and Changyoon is amazed he gets to hear this.

“Why?” he asks lazily into Hyojin’s skin. The smell of sex and must finally hits Changyoon, and it only makes him want to fuck Hyojin into the mattress. 

“I feel nauseous,” Hyojin admits, attempting to support himself on his palms again. 

“I can stop,” Changyoon huffs out. His neck and face are on fire it feels like, sweaty hair at his temples.

Hyojin brings his forearms together, hands turning into fists, as he speaks into his wrists. “Wanna keep going,” he says. “Almost there.”

Changyoon grips Hyojin’s hips and fucks into him hard and fast, just to get Hyojin to come quickly. Changyoon isn’t sure how he’s held out as long as he has. 

“It feels like you’re hitting my stomach,” Hyojin whimpers out pathetically, scrambling for purchase in the sheets with his cheek pressed into the bed. Changyoon’s face burns at that, brain registering it as both a compliment and a warning. He slows down considerably at it, but not totally irked by the thought of it.

Changyoon maintains his cool. “Can’t believe you’re letting a subordinate fuck you like this,” he taunts. Changyoon rises and pulls Hyojin up with him, arm around his abdomen, and lets Hyojin’s back press flush into his torso. “Imagine how bad this looks.” He bites into the top notch of Hyojin’s spine and moves to suck into his neck.

Hyojin whines out, “ _Changyoon_ ,” before letting his hand fall to his already messy cock, stroking it with a weak hand. Changyoon’s glutes are on fire and he slows down, choosing to fuck deep and slow. “I feel sick,” he confesses. 

Changyoon’s eyebrows come together. “Do you want me to—”

“I’m so close, just, please,” he begs. “Don’t.”

“Don’t? Don’t _what_?” Changyoon thinks he’s going to go crazy.

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Hyojin says, voice raising in pitch and cracking. And despite what Hyojin says, he fucks himself onto Changyoon’s slick cock, chasing it and canting his hips mindlessly. Changyoon can only instinctually follow, cock twitching inside of Hyojin. Changyoon wants to come so badly. It’s almost there—the feeling settling precariously in his gut.

No way. No _fucking_ way. 

“Like, now?”

Hyojin nods his head pitifully, and Changyoon is sure his eyes are squeezed shut. 

Changyoon gives a manic, disbelieving laugh, eyes fluttering in surprise. Something hot and tingling swells in his gut that rises to his chest and, finally, to his his head. “Letting your lowly little shiphand fuck you until you puke,” Changyoon taunts, hands moving to settle on Hyojin’s lower back. “Isn’t that something?” Hyojin grinds himself onto Changyoon’s cock with a sorry, little cry, and Changyoon picks up the pace again, glutes burning once more as he pounds into Hyojin.

“ _Fu_ —ck,” Hyojin lets out, voice small. “Don’t stop— _please_ ,” he hiccups. 

Changyoon abandons all rationale, all thoughts of how disgusting this could be—only thoughts of coming, coming onto Hyojin, _because_ of Hyojin—and wraps his arm around Hyojin’s waist to pull him up again. Changyoon isn’t sure what he was expecting—an indication, physical or verbal; a clicking instinct in his brain, maybe—when Hyojin vomits down his front with a throaty, gagging cough without warning.

Hyojin sobs out, begs to be fucked faster, as he jerks himself with a filthy hand. The vomit is running down his chin and neck, and it’s a weird mix of sour and sweet smelling. Changyoon’s cock feels unbelievably hot as he fucks sloppily into Hyojin as he cries out, voice garbled and mouth a mess. Abnormal colored vomit settles on his clavicles, dripping down his chest and abdomen, and Changyoon’s brain flips, hands moving up to Hyojin’s mouth to swallow the sobs.

“You’re so gross, Hyojin,” Changyoon chastises, voice still sweet and quiet. He presses his now vomit covered fingers over Hyojin’s lips and Hyojin opens up, taking them into his mouth. Changyoon is shocked at the action, but shoves his wet fingers into Hyojin’s searing mouth anyway. “Such a fucking mess,” he continues taunting. “Imagine if _Bebop_ ’s crew saw you. You think all respect for you would be lost? What if the team knew you were like this.” 

Hyojin vomits again, head falling forward, and Changyoon feels it thick, hot, and sticky on his fingers and palm. 

“I’m going to come,” he says.

“Like this?” Changyoon asks. Really? _Really?_ Changyoon is going to lose his mind. This is so sick and good at the same time. 

“ _Stop_ ,” Hyojin whines at Changyoon’s attempts to degrade him. “Please come. I’m so close. It’s the last time, I swear,” he promises. 

And that’s all Changyoon has to hear to thrust in faster, recklessly with no rhyme or reason, until the feeling inside him snaps in the center. Changyoon swallows the lump in his throat and pulls out before Hyojin falls forward and turns on his back, and Changyoon comes obscenely onto Hyojin’s cock and stomach. His torso is a mosaic of vomit, sweat, and come, and despite it, Changyoon still wants to devour him. Hyojin spreads his thighs, legs hanging off the bed, and his rim is easily seen, open, red, and puffy. Changyoon grips Hyojin’s cock, and Hyojin’s head falls back, spine curving in an arch as he fucks into Changyoon’s fist. 

“Coming,” he lets out breathlessly, fucking his hips up and spilling finally onto Changyoon’s hand and his stomach. 

Changyoon lets go of Hyojin’s sensitive cock and wipes his hands on Hyojin’s already soiled bedding. Hyojin’s eyes are closed and his limbs have gone lax. 

Changyoon laughs. “Come on, big guy,” he says bending over to attempt to pull Hyojin up. His body is still unimaginably hot, but Hyojin’s cock seems to be softening at least.

“I’m so tired,” he says pathetically. “Let me rest my eyes.” His breathing is labored, but his color seems to be returning from pink to his natural tan.

“You can rest your eyes in the tub,” Changyoon says, managing to finally get Hyojin to a sitting position. Changyoon doesn’t even bat an eyelash at Hyojin’s fluids touching him. Probably won’t ever again. Not after this. “We have to do laundry,” he adds.

Hyojin groans. 

“Come _on_ , Hyojin,” Changyoon says, firmer this time, and Hyojin finally complies, no longer dead weight in Changyoon’s arms. 

The journey to the bathroom is arduous seeing as Hyojin refuses to pull his own weight and Changyoon is stuck practically dragging him along. But they eventually make it, and Changyoon tries not to push Hyojin through the door.

Changyoon prays the hot water kicks in as he turns the knobs of the tub, and gives a silent prayer of thanks as soon as the hot water flows from the showerhead. 

“Are you okay?” Changyoon asks, guiding Hyojin to the tub. 

“Yeah, just completely energy sapped,” he says, climbing over the porcelain wall of the tub and sitting in the basin. He brings his knees up and rests his head against the tiled wall. 

Changyoon sits naked and vomit covered on the seat of the toilet and watches as the water dramatically hits Hyojin.

“Why are you doing this for me?” Hyojin asks moments later. The water still doesn’t run clean.

Changyoon snaps his head to Hyojin, eyebrows furrowed and head rearing back. “Are you stupid?”

Hyojin laughs weakly. “I think so, yeah.” He pauses and adds, “After that, for sure.”

Changyoon can’t help but laugh at that, eyes rolling. “My dick is just that good, I guess,” he jokes.

Hyojin rolls his eyes, but he looks tired. “Keep this alien plant incident between us,” he says eventually, eyes softer. “The guys would freak out if they knew I was that careless with a bounty.”

“My lips are sealed,” Changyoon says, gesticulating a zipper motion across his mouth. 

“Hurry up and get in here,” Hyojin croaks out, voice cracking and hoarse. “This is partially your fault.”

“Sure, okay, blame it on me,” he laughs, but pushes himself off the toilet and climbs into the tub opposite of Hyojin. He looks softer this close up, hair sopping wet and skin flushed from the heat of the shower, tired and exhausted. The water barely hits Changyoon.

Hyojin’s eyes flutter up in annoyance and he lurches forward. Changyoon panics, face heating up, but he manages to keep his cool physically. Hyojin reaches around him and pushes the diverter valve on the faucet to stop the shower. The water flows out of the faucet, and Changyoon jumps when it hits against his back.

“God, you’re such a baby,” Hyojin says, leaning back. “Plug the tub at least,” he commands. 

Changyoon thinks suddenly that this entire situation has created something both of them really won’t know how to handle in the future, and he grabs the drain stopper from the wall of the tub. He plugs the drain and the tub fills steadily.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Hyojin nods. “You really did help me,” he says, smiling.

“Any… time?” Changyoon says, cocking his head and his eyebrows. 

Hyojin laughs at that. “Thanks?”

“You’re into some weird shit, aren’t you?” Changyoon asks, laughing, definitely in reference to the vomit.

Hyojin closes his eyes, and smiles, head lolling to the side. “Nah, I’m a vanilla guy.”

Changyoon throws his head back and barks out a laugh. “Yeah fucking right.”

“Maybe you’ll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> DESPITE EVERYTHING, I hope one of you enjoyed this. This was extremely self indulgent.  
> All ficdoms... need that one fic that makes you go "Hmmmmm...." I'm very sorry I had to be that person to write it.  
> I know this isn't everyone's thing! It's honestly not really my thing either! But here I am. Having written a 4k fic for it.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/sunriseproblem)


End file.
